This invention relates generally to weather broadcasting and display systems, and more particularly to a three-dimensional weather display and weathercast system utilizing real-time three-dimensional representations of meteorological data including radar gathered data combined with geographical data for television broadcasts of simulated weather patterns in three dimensions.